A Wish Is Only A Wish
by Viddathari
Summary: Characters belong to Bioware. I just threw a couple of them into a short story. This gives away no spoilers, because it does not follow the game. It's just something I came up with. Slight F!Hawke/Sebastian romance, mixed with lots of battling. Enjoy!


It was a warm night on the Wounded Coast. There was a slight breeze coming in from off the sea, it brought with it a pleasent salty aroma. Gulls called from further down shore and he waves lapped gently at the sands. Hawke stood just above the tideline, watching the moon peak in and out of the clouds, she always enjoyed the soft carona made by a full moon. She closed her eyes and inhaled the salt heavy air, she let it swirl around her and ensnare all her senses.

She had come to the Wounded Coast with a large group of Qunari from their compound at the Docks. The Arishok was hunting a group of Tal'Vashoth that were rumored to know something about the where abouts of this Qunari relic he had long searched for, he personally asked for Hawke's aid in his hunt. At first she was reluctant to help him, however after a quick 'chat' with the Viscount, she was urged to lend her services to the warlord.

"Think about it, Hawke, if you help him in his ridiculous search for those renegades, then he might be more willing to cooperate in the future. Maker knows we need this!"

She remember the Viscount telling her the day before in the Keep. Why had keeping the peace of Kirkwall fallen to her? Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Qunari, Tal'Vashoth! The Maker had a grand sense of humor indeed she thought. Oh, the stories Varric would come up with once this was all over. That dwarf had no shame when it came to his stories about her, because who else could single handedly slay a dragon or rip the arms off an orge, if not Hawke? That's what Varric would say anyways. She found herself laughing aloud at the antics of her short friend. He had been a good friend all these years, alas he wanted no part of helping the Qunari on their hunt so he stayed in town. "That's a little 'too' much excitement for me, Hawke", he told her the night before at the Hanged Man. She had no choice but to bring along the small handfull that didn't mind getting involed in Qunari affairs.

Off to her right was a small fire, around it sat her companions. Fenris had no choice but to come along. Ever since the way he handled the first meeting with the Arishok, Hawke never went to the compound without him. His vast knowledge of the Qun and Qunari culture made him vital to negotiations. He slumped by the fire, everynow and then shooting a glance in Hawke's direction.

Across from him sat the Maker touched, Sebastian, rubbing bees wax along the string of his bow. She cared for him dearly, but his obsession with his god could get grating after a while, however he was quite happy to tag along for her quest. "The Maker always has a plan", he preached to her before they left. She was in no position to turn down extra help, so she welcomed him aboard.

And then there was Anders. He sat beside Sebastian going on and on about his days in Fereldan and the Grey Wardens, about his old cat, Ser Pounce-A-Lot and how he had taken on Genlocks in the Deep Roads. Hawke knew he was bored out of his skull, he company far more entertaining than what she had brought along.

"I swear, you two are no fun", Anders shouted.

"Throw your complaints somewhere else, Mage!" Fenris growled.

"Will you two please stop fighting. It's all you've done since we left Kirkwall", Sebastian pleaded.

"It's all they EVER do, Seb", Hawke chuckled as she walk over to the fire to join her friends.

"Hawke, so you decided to join us", Sebastian said, passing her a water skin. She accepted it and took a long swig.

"Any word from the Arishok?" she asked them.

"Not so much as a peep, these Qunari are a strange lot", Anders told her.

"Strange, says the Abomination", Fenris grumbled.

"One of these days you won't have Hawke to hide behind and I'll show you why Mages are really feared!" Anders snapped, half getting to his feet.

"Enough! I will not listen to this nonsense!" Hawke snarled. "You two are acting like babes. Let us show these Qunari that we know how to act."

Silence fell over the fire, no one spoke. Sebastian looked around awkwardly and threw a few more twigs on to the fire. Fenris faced to sea and Anders lay on his bedroll staring up at the sky. The tention was thick between the two.

"So, Hawke", Sebastian started. "When do you think the Arishok will make his move?"

"I don't know Seb, I was thinking about going to look for him and asking just that", she said fiddling with her armor. Again silence.

"I can't take this any more, I'm goign to go have a chat with our Qunari friend", Hawke said jumping to her feet. "Everyone stay here, I'll be back in a moment and no fighting, or I'll know", she glared at the brooding pair.

"Good luck then, Hawke. We'll be here if you need us", Sebastian told her with a smile. Maker he was cute, why did he have to be a Chantry Brother?

She picked up her staff and rested it on her shoulder as she walked from fire to fire looking for the Arishok. She stopped at one fire and squatted by a Qunari as if she were one of them. They all stopped to look at her.

"Nice night, eh? Man, it sure is great to be out and about hunting Tal'Vashoth, Hehehe, okay someone just tell me where I can find your bloody Arishok!" she said bluntly.

An Avaraad across the fire silently pointed behind her. She turned her head and looked up to see the Arishok towering over her. She suddenly felt foolish. I wonder if he heard the bloody part she also thought. She cleared her throat and stood up to face him.

"Evening, messere. You are just the person I was looking for", she said awkwardly.

He did not respond, just stood there like a gargoyal, his massive arms crossed, his eyes never straying from her's. She felt very small next to him, not just physically, but mentally. He seemed to loom and his stare felt piercing. She was getting tired of the quiet game that all Qunari seemed to play around here. She twirled her staff and slammed it's blade into the soft ground.

"Arishok, you asked me here to hunt Tal'Vashoth, my services are yours when ever you wish, but I will not sit around idle while your men lay about by their fires. We could be doing something!", she found herself shouting up at him.

She thought for a moment that she might have offended him, however the small smile that creased his face said differently. He nodded to her and moved aside, "This way, Serah Hawke."

She gave a relieved sigh and followed him to his tent. Fenris watch from their fire, "Looks like she found the Arishok, I hope she doesn't get herself killed", he mumbled out loud.

"I'm sure Hawke could take the Arishok if worse came to worse", Sebastian joked nerviously. Hoping he had not spoken too soon.

"Yes if not then Anders could always turn into an Abomination and chase them all away", Fenris grinned.

"So help me, elf, I will put a bolt through your head!" Anders jumped up yelling.

"No, no! Stop this, no fighting! Oh, Maker help me", Sebastian prayed as he tried to seperate the two men.

Hawke had just stepped into the tent when the shouts of her companions reached her ears. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head slowly. Why did she have to bring THOSE two along? At least Sebastian was there to try and talk some sense into them. The Arishok sat and watched Hawke.

"Your companions seem...distressed", he smirked.

"Yes, well all this sitting around and doing nothing, makes them restless", she smirked back. Proud of her jab at the so called warlord.

The Arishok laced his fingers together and watched her over his hands. Eyes unblinking and narrow. Hawke returned the look, her gaze never faultering. The two sat in silence for a what seemed like eternity to the Mage, she was _really _growing tired of the silent ways of the horned-giants.

"You brought me here for a reason, I assume?", she finally said.

"You assume correct", he replied.

"Are we to attack the Tal'Vashoth or wait for them to make a move? Is that was all this sitting around has been for?", she pressed her questions.

"The Tal'Vashoth have vowed to destory us, why waste the energy seeking them out when they will come to us?", he seemed to bark at her.

"That's it? Why didn't you say something? I cannot help you if I do not understand what's going on!", she barked back.

The Arishok quickly and swiftly rose to his feet and advanced on Hawke, but she was faster. She flipped the staff around and layed the blade across his throat as he was almost upon her. He did not seemed bothered however, he simply grinned. Hawke looked down to see the massive point of his sword probing her lower abdomin, one thrust of the giant blade and she would be impaled and she knew it. Then again one swift yank of her wrist and his throat would be layed open, this he knew. So they stood there, face to face, weapons fractions away from taking the other's life. So it finally comes to this, Hawke thought to herself. At least she would take him with her should he feel so inclined to kill her, but much to her surpise he did not make any move. Instead he started to...laugh? Hawke raised an eyebrow at the chuckling giant.

"What is so funny?" she found herself asking without thinking.

"You truely are worth of respect, Hawke", he said as he lowered his weapon.

Hawke pulled her staff from his throat and planted the blade firming into the ground and crossed her arms.

"So that little squable was some kind of test?" she asked, still confused.

"No, I really wanted to kill you, but you proved worthy of life", he said plainly.

"What? You mean you really just tried to kill me? You Qunari are crazy!" she shouted, throwing up her hands.

Just as she was about to say more the tent flap flew open and an Avaarad poked his head in.

"Arishok, the Tal'Vashoth make their move", he reported quickly.

"Get your men Hawke, it's time we meet these 'Grey Ones'", he told her, picking up his weapons. In each hand he held a weapon that most would have to weld two-handed, however given his size and strength he easily swift both in slow cirlces in each hand. Hawke said nothing, just gave a nod and darted from the tent with the Arishok close behind her. As they exited he went to his troops and she went toward her own fighters.

As she came joggin up the the fire, Sebastian was already strapping his quiver to his back. They greeted by grabbing the other's forearm.

"Fenris, said the Tal'Vashoth would attack soon, so we have been preparing", he assured her.

"Wise, Fenris, what would I do with out you. The Tal'Vashoth are indeed about to make their move", she said checking to make sure her armor was on nice and tight.

"You would get yourself killed", he chuckled lightly.

"Probably. Alright is everyone ready? I don't want the Qunari to have any doubts about our strength", she said confidently.

"We're with you, Hawke. You can count on us to make you look good", Anders joked as he tested the weight of his staff with an elegant twirl.

"Anders is right, Hawke. We are with you, trust us to have your back", Sebastian added.

"Oh, I like the though of you having my back, Seb. Just don't get to distracted back there", she said with a wink.

Sebastian's cheeks blushed a bright red as he quickly looked away. He coughed a few times and pretended to be testing the string on his bow, "I..I won't."

"Come now, Hawke, don't make him useless before a battle", Fenris laughed.

Hawke nudged the elf playfully, "Alright, come on. Lets show these Qunari a thing or two about skill."

The Tal'Vashoth came from all directions, the cover of dark lending confidance and speed to their attack, but the Qunari and their allies were ready. A fury of fire landed right behind the charging Tal'Vashoth, sending up a bright blast that lit up the night. With their quary clear in their sights the Qunari sent a rain of spears down upon the awe struck traitors. Screams of agony ripped through the air as the first of the Tal'Vashoth were slain.

The Arishok looked at Hawke, who's hands and staff still swirled with fire from her recent spell. She watched him from the corner of her eye and smiled, before charging forward with the rest of the fighters. With the element of surprise ruined now, the Qunari rushed to meet the Tal'Vashoth head on. Blades clanged and horned bashed into each other, the real fighting had begun and Hawke and her companions where right in the middle of it.

Fenris cleaved left, right, up, and down with his massive two-handed sword. He cut the horns off of a Grey One coming at him from the side and then sliced the face open of another trying to attack him from the front. Blood flew through the air as he carved his way through the traitors., making a path for Hawke and the others. Anders' eyes flashed an intense blue as he called upon Justice, two Tal'Vashoth fell to an immence bolt of lighting that zigzagged from the end of his staff. Sebastian was picking off enemies one by one from his perch on an over handing rock face. A Grey One sneaking up behind Anders was about to strike out with his spear when an arrow took him through the eye. Anders turned to see him fall and waved a quick thanks to the royal archer. The rebel Mage and lyrium-burned elf stood almost back to back, battling away beside the Qunari. Tal'Vashoth fell left and right to their furious attack.

Sebastian still ever watch full from his perch soon realised that Hawke was not with his other companions. He franticly searched the maddened fray for her, a burst of flame gave away her position. She was surrounded by at least five Tal'Vashoth, she face and armor were drenched in blood as she flipped and swung her staff. One fell, follwed by another. She twirled her staff over her head and with lighting speed she brought the blunt end down hard. The ground beneath the enemies feet opened and fire shot forth, flames hungrly licked at the helpless Ta'Vashoth. As the spell calmed she turned to look for her party. Fenris and Anders where faring well with the Qunari, but where was Sebastian? Then she saw him. He was firing arrows into the clash below him, each shaft finding their targets with dangerous accuracy. However he did not see the stray Tal'Vashoth making his way up to pearch.

Hawke went into a dead run, she had to get to him before it was too late. The thought of losing even one of her companions lent speed to her feet. She bull rushed a Grey One that threatened to slow her charge. She jumped into the air and brought the bladed end of her staff down on his unprotected head. She could feel his skull crack from the blow, but she did not stop. She kept running and weaving around fighters, she goal getting closer and closer. Soon she was at the base of the rock face, the stray Tal'Vashoth was almost to the prince. She put her staff in her mouth and climbed like she had never climed before, her fear and adrinalin forcing her to keep moving.

Time seemed to slow. The prince was kneeling to gather more arrows, when the Tal'Vashoth came at him. He held his sword over his head about to cleave down on the hapless archer when Hawke jumped up onto the ledge and threw herself straight infront of her friend. The sword clanged against she staff, blocking most of the blow, however the tip managed to sink into her shoulder. Sebastian was laid out flat behind her, struggling to find a shaft to notch to his bow. When to her horror another Tal'Vashoth appeared over the edge about to pounce on the distracted prince. Her eyes burned as the flames shot from them, her whole body shook and then burst into flames.

"Sebastian!"

She screamed as the fire from inside her shot out in all directions. The explosion sent the attacking Tal'Vashoth burning over the edge, their chard forms made a sickening thud as they hit the hard stone below. She kneeled on one knee, holding on tightly to her staff for support, the sudden burst of magic had left her drained. Her breathing was heavy as she looked up, Sebastian was slowly sitting up after being knocked back by the magical force. He shook his head and crawled over to Hawke.

"Hawke, are you okay?", he asked as he fought for breath. "You are bleeding!"

"Please, it's only a flesh wound. I'll live, I'm just glad I got to you in time", she managed a weak smile.

Unthinkingly, the prince wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Hawke flinched and gasped, making him release her immediately.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just...", he tried to say.

"Heh, don't worry about it, I know what you meant", Hawke winked. "Things seem quiet now, is the battle over?"

The two exhausted fighters scooted to the edge of the rock face and looked down. The Arishok was standing in the middle of the terrible carnage, his massive weapons reasting on his shoulders. Qunari were collecting the weapons of their fallen comrads and other were attending to the wounded. The battle was indeed over. Hawke could see Anders and Fenris searching the battle fiels for something, she assumed they were looking for her corpse. SIlly boys, didn't they know she was tougher than that? With a grunt she managed to stand with the help of her staff. She closed her eyes and focused her remaining energy on her two companions below her. A sort of green glow illuminated in the night sky causeing several to stop and look up, Fenris and Anders being two of them. They watched Hawke continue to glow, the green light growing brighter and most intense, then much to their surprise the wounds they had recieved not long ago mended and flesh knitted neatly together, their stamina and mana returned as if they had not just fought in a massive battle. Fenris simply made a slight bow to the mage on top of the rocks. Anders chuckled, cupping his hands to his mouth.

"You're a show off, you know that?" he shouted up to her.

"I learned from the best!", she shouted back down at him.

Anders shook his head and waved her off as he and Fenris made their way back to the camp site. Sebastian bent and collected his scattered arrows, placing them neating back in to his quiver and shouldered his bow, before turning to face his party leader.

"So do you think I could get a piece of that magical healing of yours?", he asked her seriously.

Hawke stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughers. Sebastian slumped over, confusion stamped on his features. What did he say this time?

"Seb, you are precious. Do you know that?",she managed through her laughter.

"Precious? What did I do?",he dumbly asked.

Hawke just shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle shake.

"Nothing, my prince. Now what do you say we get down from this infernal place and make our way back to the others?", she suggested warmly.

The archer simply nodded and grabbed her arm, helping her navigate the steep sides of the rock face. As they approached the others, Fenris ran to Hawke's side, lending his shoulder for her to lean on and giving Sebastian a chance to rest. They both looked exhausted. Fenris sat her down by the fire and the prince soon joined her. They leaned back on her hands, enjoying the feeling of relaxing after the long battle. Anders knelt infront of them and placed a hand over each of them, the same familar green glow that Hawke let off earlier swirled around his hands. Soon they too felt the healing magic take effect. The aches and pains from all the cuts and brusies they recieved from the battle were slowly soothed. However, the deep furrow in Hawke's shoulder still ached, she tried to examine the wound but her armor kept her from doing so.

"Anders, could you help me get this should piece off, I don't think magic is going to be enough to heal this one", she said, wincing as she tugged at the armor.

The rebel mage leaned over and helped unstrap the torso piece. As soon as the shoulder paldrin was pulled away the wound fell open, Hawke inhaled sharply as she felt the flesh between her shoulder and neck seperate. Sebastian gasped in horror at the sight, was that bone? Anders quickly placed his hands on the wound and applied pressure, trying to hold the gash closed.

"Fenris, quickly go see if you can find the Qunari healers. Tell them to bring needle, thread, and clean bandages", Anders yelled.

Fenris wasted no time with their usual banter. He shot from his seat by the fire into the night, Sebastian knelt by them, hands shaking as he stood by helplessly.

"Sebastian, could you please get a bowl of water and some rags?", Anders asked him calmly. He saw the distress in his friends face.

"W..water, yes of course. Right away!" he whimpered. He stood and searched for a bowl, taking it quickly to the water's edge to be filled with the fresh salt water. He carefully placed the bowl by Anders and then continued his search for something to use for rags.

"Well, Hawke it looks like your armor was all that was keeping your arm on", he managed to joke. Hawke shook gently with laughter.

"Aye, I suppose you are right, my friend", she joked back.

"I need to take off the rest of your armor so I can get to the wound and treat it properly", he told her. His tone was serious, not the normal jovial Anders she knew so well. She nodded slowly and took a deep breath. Sebastian had come back with some strips of cloth and layed them by the bowl.

"Sebastian I need you to take off the rest of Hawke's armor, while I keep pressure on the wound", Anders told him.

Sebastian shollowed hard and nodded, "I'll be as gentle as I can, Hawke", he assured her.

"But I like it rough, Seb", she winked. Her face was turning pale from all the blood lose.

Sebastian blushed, but did not look away this time. Instead he started to remove what was left of Hawke's upper torso armor. He finally managed to peel all her armor off until she was left in nothing but the strips of cloth that held her breasts to her and they too were soaked through with blood.

"I've never seen so much blood before", the prince told Anders, his own face starting to turn pale.

"Well hold it together, prince. Hawke needs us, don't go passing out on me", Anders said in a commanding tone.

Fenris came bounding back to the fire, two Qunari at his heels. They knelt by Anders and Hawke, one shoving Sebastian out of the way. Fenris helped him to his feet, seeing the angry in his eyes.

"Leave them, they know what they are doing. We can do nothing, but get in the way if we stay", the elf told him.

Sebastian looked down at Hawke, she was still concisous, even as the three healers poured salt water into the wound to clear away the blood, even as they started to thread the needle through the already tender flesh. The pain was clear, but no once did she shout or scream, she bared it all in silence. Sebastian had never seen such strength, a lump began to form in his throat as he watched his dear friend fight the suffering that would have probably killed anyone else.

After what seemed like hours, the Qunari left and Anders was again applying the healing magic to Hawke's shoulder, trying his best to speed up the healing process. Sebastian fell to his knees onces more , Hawke watched him through half closed eyes. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks, he could not bare to his her like this. He gently took her head onto his lap and wiped her face with a fresh cloth, she smiled up at him, that same smile that he had grown so fond of. He tried his best to smile back at her as he fought back tears of his own.

"She'll be alright, Sebastian", Anders said suddenly. "Her wound is closing up nicely, I'm afraid to use to much magic at once, but after a few sessions she should be right as rain."

"She is stronger than any other I ever met, I agree with Anders. She will pull through", Fenris added.

"You agree with me, Fenris? Wow, someone take note of this!" Anders joked, laughing loudly.

"Don't get use to it, mage", Fenris snapped.

"Hawke, can I do anything for you?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"I could really go for some sodding ale right now", she said weakly.

The three friends burst into laughter at their leader's request. They were sure she would be fine. As the laughter died down though, the Arishok's massive form appeared out of the darkness. All traces of battle had been washed from him and his own wounds had been treated. All three kept their eyes on the giant man as he made his way over to Hawke and Sebastian.

Hawke's eyes snapped open as she watched the Qunari warlord kneel by her side. She moved as if to rise, but the Arishok pushed her back down. He placed a hand over her wound and left it there for a brief moment.

"No fever in the flesh. Did the healers do all they could for you?" he asked, his voice a low growl.

Anders was about to speak for her, when Hawke held up her hand for his slence.

"Yes, they did. My thanks for sending them", she said clearly.

"They tell me you with stood great pain. Never once did you make a noise. I admire such strength", he told her as a smirk came to his lips. "I wish I had someone like you by my side in every battle."

Hawke chuckled awkwardly at the complement. The Arishok nodded his head to the party, his way of thanking them, before he took his leave. The friends held their silence until they were sure the Qunari was out of ear shot.

"He seems quite taken with you, Hawke", Fenris pointed out.

"Yes, he was rather interested in that wound of yours", Anders chuckled. "Did you see how close he got?"

"Will you two stop, it almost sounds like your friends. It's weirding me out", Hawke jabbed.

The laughter stopped and the two men looked at each other, the hate for one another slowly coming back. They looked away and busied themselves with tending to their gear. Hawke, sat up slowly using Sebastian as a prop.

"I think I need a nap", she giggled. "I feel like I have been beatin' by Tal' Vashoth."

"You have", the archers laughed. "Don't worry, I'll look after you tonight."

"Sebastian...I", Hawke started.

"Yes?", he said, leaning slightly forward.

"I just wanted to thank you, for helping out", she said, biting her lip for not saying what was really on her mind.

"No, Hawke, I owe you my life. You saved it twice up on those rocks. I don't know how you knew I was in trouble, but I'm glad it was you. I'd hate to owe my life to Anders."

"Hey!"

The two laughed at the rebel's response from the other side of the fire. Neither of them were the least bit surprised that he had been eves dropping. Hawke leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. The prince jumped back with surprise. Hawke just smiled at him as he blushed.

After everyone had bedded down for the night, silence fell over the entire camp. Everyone there, Qunari and allies a like were exhausted from the battle. The four companions lay around their now smoldering fire, on their bedrolls each to their own thoughts. Fenris and Anders had already fallen into sleep as Hawke shifted uncomfortably on her makeshift bed. Living in High Town had made her soft, she had almost forgotten what it felt like to sleep on the cold hard ground. As she rolled over onto her good shoulder she saw Sebastian touch his cheek. She sighed quietly to herself. How she wished he was not a Brother in the Chantry, but a wish is only a wish.


End file.
